Ryoko no Jikan
by DaPika
Summary: A hopefully epic length, somewhat cliche, time travel story. An OP Naruto AU, thingamajigger. I have too many stories going on at this point.
1. Chapter 1

**As the Sands of Time are suddenly reversed, a chain of events changes the flow of time, the timer breaks and path of light is changed. The tempest curls, the portal spins and nothing will be the same.**

* * *

**Naruto is way too overpowered in this story but ****who gives a fuck!**

* * *

The war had been won but not without a cost, bodies strewed all over the many battlefields, gallons upon gallons of blood had been spilled and the land had been ravaged, there was only 8 eight survivors and one in particular was grieving, his name was Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, so many that he knew had died in hopes of stopping Kaguya and her plot to 'purify and cleanse the world', thinking herself some sort of deity, having stopped the war the survivors rebuilt a village were Konoha once stood, in hopes to resurrect the legacy, it was no use, there was too little of them to do, Naruto, the person aforementioned, decided to learn what had made his father so legendary, fuinjutsu, he found thousands of scrolls all over the world in less 3 weeks and learned all of the seals in less than the aforementioned time thank to Kage Bunshin, he studied for months on seals making more and more and perfected many more until he betters than he was better than all the seal masters combined times by 5, he could make seals that could give you bloodlines and psychic abilities, heal wounds instantly and cause absolutely monstrous 'natural' disasters and all because he had ridiculously large chakra reserves, the most Kage Bunshin he ever had in one sitting was 300 million, he shortened the learning time of around 200 things to about 2 minutes with that but it also left him unconscious for a couple of days, he swore that he would never do that again.

During that time, he also learned a way to control his chakra perfectly and an uncounted number of ninjutsu and genjutsu and mastered several types of kenjutsu, you know, all the things he didn't know but all through this time, something was bugging him, a way to go back in time to fix things, reverting back into his 12 year old body, bringing everything he had learned and gained him, except body mass, height and age, obviously and it was 11 months after the war had ended that he successfully created a seal that would do as such, he called it the paradox seal, planning to go back to the time before the genin exams.

He left a note that he had done so and activated the seal, it was slightly teary, however, he soon felt himself yanked into a portal that was strangely like the Kamui, as he was travelling through time, stars flew past and the light abruptly stopped however he knew that he moving, then in what looked like nothing ahead, a white Kamui like portal sucked him into a world, Konoha, the way it was before the Invasion of Pain, the Chunin Exams, the way it was before he even graduated, he felt himself getting pulled towards his old apartment, once he was inside his old apartment, he saw a younger version of himself eating breakfast, looking a bit forlorn, "Sorry about this chibi-me but I gotta save the future".

As he entered his younger self's body, he could his and Kurama's chakra fusing with and then taking over past them's chakra, the process only took a couple of minutes, however the pain was just unbearable, when the pain stopped, the process stopped and he stood up off the floor he didn't even knew he collapsed on, he looked around and got a lot of nostalgia.

He decided to check on Kurama, who was sleeping behind the cage, he was considerably larger, presumably from the extra chakra he had gained from his past self.

Sighing, Naruto looked at the calendar, Sunday 14th July 1989 S.A**(Shinobi Age)**, relieved, Naruto decided to have a rundown of all the things needed to be improved, fixed and what-not, _"This body has no chakra control whatsoever, need to practice that, doubtful I can anything other than Kawarimi, Henge and possibly Shadow Clones, will need to analyze what I can do, Uchiha Massacre, too late to do anything about that, meaning Sasuke's gonna be a dick, anything else?, Chunin Exams, seriously need to prepare for disaster, Tsunade may need to be brought into it though I don't know, Gaara, definitely need to fix his seal and his personality, Valley of the End, maybe, need to take precautions, need to get this body and mind ready for the upcoming insanity, most likely need to upgrade this seal and my sealing skills in general, even though they are already beyond amazingly good, might need to make a jutsu that can bring someone back to life, anyway, need to have a time-out on the Hokage Monument"._

* * *

Naruto quickly ran across town by using the building, a shit-ton of nostalgia came to him, making feel both euphoric and depressed at the same time, Ichiraku Ramen, the Hokage building, the Academy and much more, he had another chance now to save all this and he wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

** Short, very short but I will try to make future chapters longer, think of this as the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto gazed over the village, the village that had been destroyed and rebuilt and destroyed and rebuilt, the village that had stood the test of time for many years, surviving wars and a tailed beast assault. This was Naruto's home, his career, his life and he would defend it at any cost.

After sitting there for who knows how though it could have been a few hours as the sun was setting but he didn't know what time he arrived at the past in, he never bothered to check his clock, which was in his bedroom, Naruto stood up and started to walk away, abruptly stopping when he heard some rustling in the trees behind cliff on which the Hokage's faces were carved on. Taking a quick look to see a regular ANBU member, as distinguished by the unique tattoo on the person's left shoulder, though he couldn't quite see the mask and was unable to distinguish the ANBU's gender, shrugging, to pretend he didn't see anything, he walked off down the Western slope of the mountain and back onto the rooftops, jumping along the higher, less noticed roofs, towards home.

* * *

Waking up the next morning was something that Naruto had lost his custom to, so he stayed up all night, thinking of his first plan of action, to simply pass the exams with the lowest marks possible but judging by his calendar, that wouldn't happen for another couple of months, so he would train and test, experiment even, but right now he needed to get to the academy and pretend to be a dimwitted, dense dunderbrain so nobody would suspect anything, except Shikamaru, that guy could see through any falsities and he, the old man, Kakashi or Iruka, would be the first to find out.

But enough thought and onto the single most boring laboratory of dreariness that was school. Arriving at school was nostalgic but he would have to deal with banshee fangirls who can't accept that shinobi life was not to be sniffed at and should be taken seriously, that ass of an Uchiha who would have to let go of the past and stop thinking about revenge and move on with his life, a feral dog-boy with as many brain cells as a plant and tendency to fight more than a boxer, his future timeline girlfriend who stuttered more than a certain real-life president and a psycotic assistant teacher who wanted to use Naruto for his own gain and then kill him under accusations that Naruto was the Kyuubi and was going to destroy the village, there's something to do while waiting for the exams to take place, removing Mizuki from the picture, he dubbed the mission: Operation First Leverage.

He arrived just on time, having to take the detour past a bunch of people who didn't want him to reach the academy, like there always was. When he entered the class, he found that he was not the last one in, taking his place next to a random civilian child who will might not appear in this story again, called Ppoi Hokori, and started acting like his old self, a goofball, doing his usual crap, like annoy the hell out of Sakura and waste time arguing with Sasuke about the who is the best shit and stuff like that, he was also tempted to hug Iruka again as it had been so long since had last seen his original father figure as he had died in the future.

Once the school day of getting shouted at, failing miserably and the above mentioned, he arrived back at his apartment where he could be serious again and start to plan on how to delete Mizuki from interference and he had the perfect idea, a seal that was very simple yet hardly anybody had even heard of let alone make, called a defected seal, it was a very secretive and rather volatile explosive trap that would easily be seen as a defective explosive seal, that's what made it so brilliant, nobody could detect it as it was that similar to the aforementioned seal.

* * *

Managing to get to Mizuki's house undetected would be a real problem, well for most people anyway but you were looking at the guy that snuck into the ANBU headquarters, put itching powder into their masks and escape without anyone noticing him, while wearing a bright orange jumpsuit at the age of six. So wearing dark clothes and at the age of twelve with a mental age of thirty would be no problem and it wasn't, despite the possibly thousands of close calls, no one saw him, as such, when he returned home and heard the boom from the seal, he grinned and waited for the panic to ensue outside. Already he could hear investigatory teams looking around, trying to find the culprit of the assassination.

Yet they found zilch, nada, nowt, nothing and once it was determined that it was a faulty explosive tag that did it, the search was vaulted and they set to work, preparing a funeral and grave for him or what was left of him at least. Naruto, however, was pleased, Operation First Leverage was a success and the first many enimies he would eventually face was gone but he made a promise to himself that he would never ever do not that again and that Mizuki was just a one-off.

* * *

After that polava, life returned to normal and Naruto was once again acting like a goof at the academy and while Iruka had been saddened by the loss of his 'friend', he did not go depressed and instead got on with his work alongside the replacement teacher, a woman named Joryoku Tedi, like Iruka, she had no hatred for Naruto and instead treated every class member as equals, whether they were actually equal or not as some are clan members while others are just civilians and all were weak compared to Sasuke but that was as of no consequence to her and it continued like this for for what was left of the school year until the exams, which was going to be crunch time for the class but all-in-all, Naruto was really looking forwards to it.

* * *

**Could hhave been described better and with some dialogue and much interaction, I'll have to remember that for next time.**

**But anyway, it has been an extremely long time since I first put this story up but as I mentioned in my other story, Secrets, I have no excuse other than laziness, but anyway, thank you for reading and see ya.**


End file.
